Harder to Breathe
by SlexieLove
Summary: my 1st C/A FF. An interesting twist on why Arizona doesn't want kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Harder to Breathe**

**Ok this little scene has been running through my mind for the past like week. I thought this would stir things up for Callie and Arizona. I love them together but this would be interesting.**

Callie sighed and glanced down at the mountain of paperwork she had to finish before she headed home. Granted it was only 10:45 in the morning, but if she got a surgery ( which lets face it she would ) then the paper work would become a distant memory, which was why she was doing it now, and not later.

"Excuse me"

Callie lifted her head to see a young girl, around 14 or so standing in front of her.

The girl had wavy blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, she wore dark blue boot cut jeans and a silk red camisole. She looked out of place in the hospital, and Callie thought she looked oddly familiar.

"Yes?" Callie answered pushing the sleeves of her long sleeved T-shirt up on her arms.

"I'm looking for Dr. Arizona Robbins. She works her. Pediatric Surgeon?"

"Yes, I know her. Are you a patient of hers?"

The girl looked offended. "No." she said coolly. "I'm her daughter, Madison Robbins" she extended her hand. "And you are?"


	2. Untouched

Untouched

**Thanks for the great reviews on the first part of the story! Because of them im continuing :)**

Callie remained cool on the outside, but on the inside her heart was breaking in two.

'How could have Arizona lied to me like this?! She said she has been a lesbian her ENTIRE life.' Callie thought enraged to herself.

Callie then accepted Madison's outstretched hand.

"Callie Torres." She said through clenched teeth.

"Cool, so can we go see her now?" Madison asked antsy.

"Sure thing. Follow me" Callie responded.

The pair walked in silence until a familiar voice cut through the air.

"Hey, Torres!"

'Shit' Callie thought.

She turned towards the attractive man.

"Hey Mark."

She didn't dare say a word about her 'pal' on the other side of her.

Mark noticed her though. He turned his attention towards Madison.

"Hey, I'm Mark Sloan. Are you a patient of Callie's?"

Callie bit her lip nervous.

Madison seemed charmed by Mark. "I'm Madison Robbins. And no I'm not a patient of Callie's."

"Robbins?" He asked surprised.

Madison rocked back and forth on her feet "Yeah. I'm Arizona's daughter. Do you know her?"

"Daughter?" He questioned. Searching Callie's face for an explanation.

Callie gave him none.

"Were going to find Arizona" Callie mumbled. "Come on Madison" She added turning down the hall towards the surgical board.

When they reached the board, Callie realized that Arizona was in surgery. She decided to take Madison up to the gallery.

"Where's my mom?" Madison demanded following Callie to the elevator.

"Shes in surgery." Callie responded running her fingers through her raven hair.

"So, where are we going now?"

"Were going to watch surgery" Callie said simply, hoping Madison would be at least a tad freaked out.

"Awesome!" was Madison's enthusiastic reply.

'Of she thinks its awesome. She's Arizona's daughter.' Callie thought annoyed.

When they entered the gallery for OR 3, no one was in the room.

'Since its such a simple procedure.' Callie decided.

The two took a seat in the front of the room.

Madison was amazed at the surgery. Her eyes never wondered from the scene in front of her.

"Which one is my mom?" she questioned.

"Pink scrub cap." Callie replied still shocked from having met Arizona's DAUGHTER.

"She's like amazing!" she said giggling.

At that point in time Arizona looked up to the gallery. She smiled when she saw Calliope watching her surgery. But her eyes widened in shocked surprise when she saw who was sitting next to her raven haired lover. Her daughter.

*Sorry these are so short!*


	3. Blah Blah Blah

Blah Blah Blah

Arizona's breath caught in her throat when she saw her 14 year old sitting next to her present day girlfriend.

"Dr. Avery, can you please close up?" Arizona asked the bright blue eyed resident.

"Yes, Dr. Robbins" Jackson said to her retreating back, as the doors to the scrub room opened for Arizona.

She cleaned every inch of her arms, not wanting to have the conversation she was dreading.

Finally, she grabbed for a paper towel and dried her arms off. Yanking the pink butterfly

scrub cap from her head, she exited the scrub room and ran smack into Madison.

"Mom!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around her mother.

Arizona hugged back but with little effort.

Callie had her arms crossed over in front of her chest and she wore an infuriated look.

Arizona decided to focus on her daughter, and fight with Callie later.

"Callie," Arizona said in a raspy whisper.

Callie mumbled "I have surgery" and then left the mother daughter duo alone.

As soon as Callie was gone, Arizona grabbed Madison's arm and pulled her wordlessly into an

all-call room.

"Madison," Arizona said shaking her head. "What are you doing here?"

Madison glared at her mother. "What? I'm not allowed to come see my own mom? I haven't seen you in 7 years!"

Arizona pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had been wearing and ran her fingers through her hair in deep thought.

'Had it really been that long since she had see Madison?' she thought. Arizona tried to remember the day she left, it came out fuzzy at first but then became clearer.

*7 years ago*

"Arizona, you can't just leave!" Arizona's mother yelled at her, as Arizona packed her clothes into a black suitcase.

"I have to!" Arizona shot back.

"What about Madison?" her mom said in a desperation atempt to make Arizona stay.

"When I got pregnant, you said you and dad would raise her! Do you remember that mom? Remember?"

Arizona's mother sighed "Yes, Arizona. But we didn't think that you would leave the city! To go across the country!"

"The offer in Seattle is a once in a lifetime chance! I want to be a surgeon! I had to redo one of my years of residentcy because I was pregnant! I just want to get out of that hospital!" Arizona exclaimed zipping her suitcase shut.

"There are plenty of other hospitals around here! Just stay in the same area! Please Arizona!" Her mother said begging.

"I can't." Arizona replied and took off out of the bedroom.

"My flight leaves in 2 hours, I need to get to the airport now." Arizona shouted back at her mother.

Arizona clomped down the stairs and into the living room of the house, where Madison sat with Arizona's father doing her schoolwork.

"Hi Mommy!" The 7 year old Madison exclaimed and walked over to her mother.

"Hi sweetie." Arizona said calmly, knowing the next words that her daughter was going to hear where going to shatter her world. Her world that was filled with puppies, and bunnies. She believed people could be good. Now Arizona was going to rip that apart.

"Madison, I'm leaving." I blurted.

She cocked her head.

"Where are you going?" She asked pulling on her blonde braid innocently.

"I'm going to work at a different hospital, one far away from here. I might now see you for a while Madi" Arizona said kneeling down to be eye level with her daughter.

Madison's face twisted in confusion.

"When will you come back?" She asked. Still not understanding.

"I might not." Arizona said softly.

"Why not?" Madison demanded stomping her foot.

"Because, it would be to hard to leave you again." Arizona said to her daughter even though she knew by the way Madison was looking at her, that Madison didn't understand one bit.

"Wheres the hospital?" Madison asked.

"In Seattle."

"Where is Seattle?"

Arizona picked Madison's geography book off the table and opened to a map of the USA.

"Here" Arizona said pointing to Maryland. "Is where we live. and here" She pointed to WA state. "Is where the hospital is."

Madison's eyes widen. "But Mommy! Thats so far away!" She exclaimed.

"I know baby." Arizona said her eyes filling with tears because her 7 year old daughter had realized that Arizona was going far away.

"C'mere" Arizona said to her daughter.

Madison dashed over to her mother and threw herself in her arms.

"Mommy" she said into Arizona's neck softly.

"I'm going to miss you so much baby girl." Arizona said pushing some of her own blonde locks out of her face so she could look at her daughter.

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Madison said

"I have to go now sweetheart." Arizona said gently and pulled her daughter in for one last hug.

"Mommy don't go!" Madison then exclaimed.

Arizona was already on her way out the door. "Be good for Grandma and Grandma. I love you." and with that Arizona left the house, forever.

Arizona remembered that she could hear Madison's frantic screams for her mother from outside on the street, but Arizona knew it was for the best.

---Present Day----

"I guess it has been awhile." Arizona said snapping out of the memory.

"Well, yeah." Madison answered

"Madison, what are you doing here."

Madison smiled.

"I'm in boarding school at Seattle Grace Boarding School" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"OK." Arizona said drawing both the letters out. "So why aren't you in school then?"

"Because, Im a day student." Madison explained.

"So where are you living Madi?"

"With you."

*Once again sorry for the shortness. I wanted to write a shorter chapter, before I wrote a super long one. Hope you enjoyed. R&R if u want*


End file.
